Werewolf
Werewolves are the most common type of lycanthrope found in Tamriel, as they are found in every province. Werewolves are individuals who assume wolf-like characteristics during the full moon. Werewolves are said to originally hail from the mountains of Solstheim. While first appearing in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, werewolves are featured more heavily in The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon. The Daedric Prince Hircine keeps werewolves as his wards and servants. In Bloodmoon, when infected with Lycanthropy, the player will get strange dreams and be tasked with quests by Hircine. He or she can also try and find a cure for his or her condition. Should the player complete the tasks for Hircine, the Daedric prince will enhance the player's powers such as sharper and stronger claws. Werewolves are also to appear in Skyrim. You may transform into one through the use of Hircine's Ring or a ritual which involves drinking the blood of a Werewolf. Abilities A Werewolf is very tall and fast, easily capable of ripping apart flesh and armor. They have very few weaknesses. Even while in human form, a werewolf is still far more powerful than any other normal human. Werewolves have the following abilities: *''Super-Strength: A lycanthrope has strength beyond that of a regular human, and will retain this in human form, though to a slightly lesser degree. *''Super-Speed: A werewolf is incredibly fast and agile, especially when running on all four limbs. *''Eye of the Wolf (Bloodmoon):'' Like vampires, werewolves can see in the dark. They use this ability to hunt at night and observe their surroundings better. *''Durability:'' Werewolves are very tough, and have a resistance to normal human weapons. However, they are highly vulnerable to silver and Daedric weapons. *''Bite:'' A bite from a werewolf is infectious and will turn any creature into a were-creature (wolf, boar, dragon etc.). However, the undead are immune to it and will spread it. *''Claws:'' The claws of a werewolf can tear through anything but daedric armor. Hircine may enhance this ability if happy time is completed. *Beast Form: (Skyrim) The Werewolf can transform into beast form for up to 2.5 minutes, which increases by 30 seconds if the werewolf feeds. *Howl of Rage: (Skyrim) Causes nearby enemies up to level 25 to flee for 30 seconds. *Scent of Blood: (Skyrim) Detect life in a large area for 1 minute. *Howl of the Pack:(Skyrim) summon Two Wolves to fight at your side. *''Spirit of the Wolf (Bloodmoon):'' Health replenishes slowly over time. Weaknesses *''Silver:'' Werewolves are highly vulnerable to silver and causes twice the damage a normal weapon would. *''Bloodlust:'' Werewolves have an insatiable bloodlust that drives them to kill, if they don't kill and eat their prey, they will suffer from weakness and loss of health. Transformation There are 3 ways of becoming infected. 1: Play the main quest for Bloodmoon. 2: Find "wanderers". These people are already infected, but be warned: these werewolves are very powerful and have reached their ultimate strength. You can identify a wanderer by finding a naked man or woman and they will tell you to go away. There are only 9 of them though, so finding them is hard. 3: The use of console commands. Write this in the console: Player-> addspell "werewolf blood" The first nights of being a werewolf may be difficult to adapt to. You'll get used to it pretty fast. You'll become a werewolf every night between 9 pm and 6 am, so one must watch the clock closely, Just remember to kill a person every night, or you'll become weaker. Solstheim is indeed a good place for this due to NPC bandits that spawn there, but Morrowind is also a good place for finding victims. If someone sees you transforming they'll know who you are in your human form and will treat you like an outsider and may attack you on sight. Cure There is a cure for lycanthropy. Just complete the quest Rite of the Wolf Giver. Quests for cures are usually long and hard (thats what she said) Tips A good tip for those out there that like being a werewolf, or not being a werewolf, is to change the timescale. To do this, open up the console and type this: Set timescale to 1 That means that 1 hour in game is 1 hour in real life. 16 is the default timescale. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Sources * On Lycanthropy * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon Category:Creatures Category:Lycanthropy Category:Creatures in Bloodmoon Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Lycanthropy and Vampirism